


For Guys, Every Month Is Breast Awareness Month

by TheKingParrot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingParrot/pseuds/TheKingParrot
Summary: I was asked by a reader, @gamsbo, to write a short story for Breast Awareness Month.  I could totally relate to the need for testing as I've had a grand total of five tumours in my body thus far.  They've all been benign and three have been removed, so it's a case of "been there, done that".  I've also lost two friends to breast cancer, so this is personal.The title of this story is a old slogan for Breast Cancer Awareness.





	1. A wee pebble

Jamie knew Claire’s breasts like they were his own. He’d argued that ‘possession is nine tenths of the law’ and given that she was his wife, they were technically nine tenths his. For him, there was no greater joy than lying in their bed with Claire’s back to his chest feeling her body and kissing her neck, feeling his nether regions rising to another glorious occasion. When lovemaking, his favourite position was when Claire was on top riding him. His mouth gravitated towards her nipples. As a climber, he loved the Munros but as a lover these were his favourite peaks.

His wife’s pregnancy had seen those beloved boobs grow. No longer did his large hands fit comfortably over each of Claire’s breasts. Now they were larger, firmer, even more of a turn-on. 

If anyone was going to notice a change in Claire’s breasts (other than Claire herself), it was Jamie. When he felt what resembled a tiny pebble in her right breast whilst kneading (and needing) it, he faltered: “Sassenach, there’s a wee lump in this breast. Just here”, he said prodding her.

Claire was in the second trimester of her pregnancy, and the one overwhelming impact of her pregnancy was the tiredness. Being on her feet at the surgery all day had become increasingly difficult and she was looking forward to going part-time. She lay there, Jamie pressed to her back, and sighed: “It’s most likely a clogged milk duct. I’ll check it out in the shower tomorrow morning. Running warm water over the area and gentle massage for a few days should resolve it. Don’t stress.”

“Does that mean I can shower with ye and do the massage? That’d be a real turn on”, he sniggered.

Claire scoffed: “I’m getting to the stage where sharing the shower with you would involve you being hard-pressed to the glass screening while I get all the warm water. Can’t see that working. I’ll check it out tomorrow. Jamie, I need to sleep.”

He was quiet for a few minutes, then Claire heard him whisper in her ear: “Claire, I’m as hard as a rock. Is there any chance at all of …”

Claire rolled over and ran her hand up his thigh. When she reached his groin, he let out a loud gasp. “My word Jamie Fraser, you could hang the Union Jack flag on that” she laughed.

“It’s no’ funny Sassenach. A man has, ye know, needs. Seeing ye pregnant is an aphrodisiac, especially those stunning breasts”, Jamie sighed. “And I read that experts believe sperm might be able to prevent preeclampsia and cure morning sickness.”

Claire laughed: “Well, the morning sickness is no more. But I’ll consider your plea for preventing preeclampsia. Christ Jamie, have you really been reading that stuff?”

“Aye, this is our first child and I need to know as much as possible. I’m no’ a medical whiz like ye. I’ve seen calves and lambs born for years, but ye’re no’ a cow or a sheep Claire”, he said seriously.

Claire couldn’t contain her mirth: “Thanks for noticing! God Jamie, I do love you.”

“I promise I’ll do all the work. You can lie back and think of … well, the Union Jack” he said moving down the bed and kissing her stomach.

“Jamie, I can’t say ‘no’ to you and you know it”, she smiled as she ran her hand through his curly red hair, which was descending further down the bed.

Jamie’s head disappeared between her thighs. He knew exactly how to have her panting in seconds. And in one minute he was inside her and she was clinging to the bedding with both hands. It was increasingly difficult to access his arse when they were making love, which she missed. She loved the feel of his perfect bum flexing as he made love to her, as he loved her “wee noises”.

When they were sated and laid alongside one another, Jamie held her hand: “Ye know Claire, I’m jealous of our child for being inside of ye for months on end. Even when it’s born, I’ll be jealous because it’ll be feeding from yer breasts.” He leaned across her bulging form: “This is yer father here, wee Fraser. I canna wait to meet ye” he whispered in her disappearing belly button as he kissed it. Claire glowed as she watched her husband talking to her unborn child.

Claire was at the surgery the following day when she received a text message from Geillis. She and Geillis had gone through medical school together, with Geillis choosing to go on to become a specialist in obstetrics and gynaecology. Claire had chosen general surgery.

_Meet me for lunch? 1pm at the Bonnie Prince Charlie? You can watch me drink alcohol and I’ll watch you expand._

Claire laughed out loud: “Bitch!” then texted her back:

_See you there. I’ll watch you go back to work while I sit back and enjoy my first day on PART TIME._

The two close friends ordered their meals. As they waited, Geillis told Claire: ”I had a call from Jamie first thing this morning. He said he’d found a small lump in one of yer breasts and it’s worrying him. I’ve put aside an hour this afternoon so I can check it out.”

Claire was both touched and dismissive: “Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing Geillis. A clogged milk duct, most likely.”

Geillis touched Claire’s arm: “Claire, ye’re a lucky woman. Jamie loves ye so much. Let’s do this for him. If it’s just a clogged milk duct, it’ll ease his mind.”

Geillis had cleverly touched on Claire’s soft spot – Jamie – so after their lunch the two women walked back to Geillis’ surgery. In Claire’s case, it was becoming closer to a waddle.

When Claire was comfortably lying on a recliner, Geillis performed an ultrasound with a device called the iQ, allowing her to perform an ultrasound with her smartphone. A slight frown appeared on her face: “Claire, this mass is a wee bit dense. I’ll be cautious and do a biopsy. I’ll get the sample off to the lab straight away so we can be sure everything’s fine.”

For the first time, Claire began to feel some concern. When Geillis had completed her examination and the sample cells were in the plastic vial, labelled and ready to go to the pathology lab, she looked seriously at Geillis: “Geil, is there anything you’re not telling me? Are you genuinely concerned?”

“Claire, we’re scientists. We deal with samples and results. I’ll put this in the urgent category and get back to you when I have the _facts. _Right now, I’m just being a cautious friend. I’ll let you know the results the moment I have them. Alright?” Geillis asked.

“OK. I trust you. You know that. I mean, I wouldn’t trust you with a bottle of incredibly expensive wine or whisky, but I trust you with samples of my body. Now, I’m going home to enjoy the rest of my first part-time workday.” She kissed Geillis on both cheeks: “Thanks darling. Jamie will be far more comfortable when he finds out this is nothing.”


	2. PABC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breast cancer is the second most common malignancy affecting pregnancy. Pregnancy-associated breast cancer (PABC) is defined as breast cancer diagnosed during pregnancy or in the first postpartum year.
> 
> Just managed to get a second chapter in while it's still Breast Cancer Awareness Month.

Claire and Jamie were just finishing breakfast in their cottage at _Lallybroch _when Claire’s mobile rang: “That’s obscenely early. Wonder who it is?” Claire said. 

Jamie was looking at her and watched as her cheerful expression changed and her skin paled. His reaction was to offer her a chair and she sank into it: “What time today? Alright, I’ll let the surgery know I won’t be in. Thanks, Geil.” 

Claire held her hand out and gripped Jamie’s arm: “Can you drive me to Geillis’ surgery today Jamie? I need to be there at 9.30 to talk to her and Denzell Hunter.”

Jamie pulled up a second chair, so he was facing her: “Who’s Denzell Hunter? Why do ye need to see him?” Jamie asked fearfully.

“He’s a surgical oncologist. I have breast cancer.” The moment the words left her mouth she broke down. Jamie’s arms folded around her, holding her close. In the midst of her sobbing, she realised he was crying too. 

“Christ Claire. What of the bairn?” he asked tearfully.

“The baby’s been kicking madly. I don’t even feel sick. I feel so stupid Jamie. I should have picked this up. I’m a surgeon for pity’s sake. So busy taking care of everyone else, I don’t bloody look after myself. What a fucking role model!” she scolded herself.

“Claire, dinna be so hard on yerself. I’ll tell Ian I canna help with the shearing today and then we’ll get ready to go to Geillis’ surgery and hear what she and this Denzell have to say. I’ll ring the surgery and tell them ye willna be in”, he said nervously. He could see Claire couldn’t face the staff she worked with and the questions they might ask.

The four of them – Claire, Jamie, Geillis and Denzell – sat around the conference table in Geillis’ practice. Geillis had arranged for coffee and biscuits, knowing that in tense meetings like this it was good to have something to fiddle with. Claire was running her hands around the cup nervously, even when the coffee was long gone. At this point, she was well out of her comfort zone. Instead of being the doctor outlining the situation to one of her patients, she was on the receiving end. She felt like a goldfish out of its bowl and flailing.

Denzell was doing his best to be calming, but the news wasn’t good: “The biopsy has revealed what is called a Triple Negative Invasive Ductal Carcinoma, Triple Negative Breast Cancer for short. It’s not a common form of breast cancer and isn’t commonly found in women of European heritage. I have to warn you that Triple Negative is an aggressive form of breast cancer with a significantly higher rate of recurrence than other forms of the disease. As you’re pregnant Claire, I can’t recommend that you undergo the extensive testing needed to determine if it has spread. Geillis has shown me the images from the ultrasound, and I’ve read the results of the biopsy. From this information, I would estimate that you are in Stage 2B.”

Claire was in a state of shock. She had sufficient knowledge to know that this was precisely what she _didn’t _want to hear. 

Jamie needed his questions answered: “Denzell, does this mean Claire can have the baby and then undergo treatment?”

What Denzell told him hit him like a truck: “I’m afraid not Jamie. You and Claire need to make a decision. She can start chemotherapy while pregnant or have a mastectomy with chemotherapy as an adjunct. Whichever you choose, something needs to be done quickly. The tumour will continue to grow, and Claire can’t wait until after the baby’s born to take action.”

There was a prolonged silence as the news seeped into their brains. Claire held her distended belly and cried. Jamie tried to think of what he could say to relieve the tension. There were no words. It was Geillis who broke the silence: “I’ve made an appointment for ye both to see Denzell again in 48 hours. I’ll come to yer home this evening so we can talk it through. Tomorrow will need to be the day ye make yer decision. I’m so sorry to press ye on this but time is of the essence. Just know that Denzell and I will be with ye all the way. Ye’re not alone.”

Jamie held Claire by one arm and Geillis by the other as they led her slowly to the car. She sat motionless in the car, unable to speak, all the way home. Ian was in the shearing shed when they arrived, but he’d told Jenny something was going on and it didn’t sound good. She headed for the front door when she heard the car. One look at Claire and she knew that something was seriously wrong. Jamie climbed out of the car and she held his arm: “Jamie, is it something bad?” she asked.

“Breast cancer”, he said and the tears in his eyes told her that he was scared out of his wits.

Jenny opened Claire’s car door. Claire was sitting in the passenger seat looking like a stunned mullet: “Let me help ye Claire. Ye can say anything to me, yell at me if ye like and if need be. I’m here for ye sister.”

Claire slowly climbed out of the car, holding on to Jenny: “I’m so fucking frightened Jenny” she cried as Jenny held her close and guided her indoors. Jamie headed for the shearing shed, having told Jenny and Claire that he’d let Ian know what was happening. In reality, Jamie needed to let out his fear and anger away from Claire, and he knew if anyone could handle that it was his brother-in-law and dear friend, Ian.

Ian listened as Jamie paced the wooden shed floors, kicking anything that dared to be in his path. When Jamie finally stopped ranting, Ian said to him quietly: “Jamie, Claire is yer heart and ye are hers. But right now, ye both need people to vent to who know ye well. I’ll be here for ye whenever and however ye need me and I know Jenny will do the same for Claire.” 

Jamie slapped Ian on the back: “I know I can rely on ye Ian and I thank ye for it.” The two men strolled towards the house, where Jenny had made a huge pot of tea. Jenny and Ian’s children were at school and wouldn’t be home for some hours, so the _Lallybroch _kitchen became their sanctuary for some hours as they mulled over the news and talked about how they would handle the situation as a family. The love and support being offered to Claire and Jamie was palpable, and very much appreciated.

When Geillis arrived that evening, Ian offered to take care of the children so that Jenny could be privy to the advice she gave Jamie and Claire.

“Denzell and I are both concerned about the possible impact of a general anaesthetic on ye and the baby at this stage of pregnancy Claire, and ye would need to be under to have a modified radical mastectomy. That’s why he’s suggested we monitor the tumour and ye undergo chemotherapy. Children exposed to chemotherapy in utero have shown no adverse effects. The largest study looked at 84 children exposed to chemotherapy in utero for hematological malignancies and followed them for more than 18 years. They reported no congenital, neurological, or psychological abnormalities, and they did not observe any cases of cancer in children exposed to chemotherapy in utero.”

“And if I have the general anaesthetic and a mastectomy?” Claire asked.

“There is a risk of spontaneous abortion. The risks are greater in the first trimester, but they still have to be considered”, Geillis replied.

“Well, it seems we have to weigh up several possible outcomes: lose my breast, lose me or lose our baby. Maybe two or all of those. Obviously, Jamie needs to help me decide, but I want this child and if there was a spontaneous abortion, I’m not sure how I would live with that. I feel this child inside me, and I feel I know it. All my instincts are to save it if at all possible” Claire said to them, looking at Jamie and Jenny nodding to show their understanding. “I think we need to talk about it and let you know tomorrow, Geillis. And thanks for giving me a bit of a push or things could be even worse. You’re a great friend and I love you”, Claire said hugging Geillis. 


	3. I never knew what bravery was until I saw it in my wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's treatment causes side effects. A night-time rush to hospital has its benefits.

After Geillis had left, Jamie and Claire returned to their cottage and lay in bed together: “I feel the decision must be yours Sassenach. All the tests and treatment will be on yer body. I just wish I could take any pain from ye. I canna bear the thought of ye in pain”, he said fighting back tears.

“Pain takes many forms. We’ll need to be there for one another in ways we don’t even know of before this is over”, Claire told him as she rested her head on his chest. “And for our child who just gave me the strongest kick yet.”

The third trimester is usually full of nesting activities – winding down the hours at work, getting the home ready for a new resident, preparing a nursery, organising a cot and the like. Claire’s diagnosis changed all that. Her life revolved around medical appointments. She had to leave her job earlier than planned and accept she couldn’t manage work, pregnancy _and_ cancer.

She was assured by all the doctors that chemotherapy would not harm the baby, as the molecules were too large to pass through the placenta. The chemo would aggressively go after the cancer cells and could reduce the possible need for a lumpectomy or mastectomy later.

When she and Jamie arrived for the first chemo session, she was younger than all the other patients in the waiting room and the only one who was pregnant. She clung to Jamie’s arm, feeling like the elephant in the room – literally.

She and Jamie were told that the chemo would probably make her nauseous and would also come with a long list of side effects that varied from one patient to another. And she would lose her hair.

The nausea seemed to go on for days after each chemo session. When her hair began to fall out in clumps, she became upset and depressed. She wasn’t aware that Jamie and Jenny were collecting as many of the clumps as they could. The hair was part of Claire and neither of them could part with it. Jenny had suggested Claire have a wig made but eventually she opted for a collection of turban head scarves, which Jenny helped fit each morning. Jamie hated to admit it, but he found it too upsetting to do it and would disappear somewhere on the farm while Jenny fussed over her sister in law.

Geillis was monitoring the growth and progress of their baby. There were no issues of concern with the foetus until week 36, when Claire began to bleed. Jamie rang Geillis, who told them to hightail it to the hospital. She’d meet them there. 

It was Jenny who drove Claire and Jamie to the hospital, Ian staying at home with their children who were already in bed. Geillis was waiting for them when they arrived, which was a huge relief to all of them. She quickly examined Claire: “Placenta previa. I thought it had resolved itself, but it hasn’t and it’s causing bleeding.”

Jamie looked at Geillis with questioning alarm. Geillis explained: “It means the placenta has implanted at the bottom of the uterus, over the cervix, which means the baby can't be born vaginally. Claire would have needed a C-section anyway but given her condition we canna risk the possibility of her bleeding heavily. It wouldna be good for her or the bairn. We’ll get her admitted and set up for a C-section first thing tomorrow. You two go home and rest”, she said to Jamie and Jenny.

“I’m no’ leaving Claire”, Jamie said adamantly.

“And I’m staying with both of them”, Jenny added.

“I’ll be OK. I’ve got the hospital staff. If anyone needs to get some sleep, it’s Geill. She’s the one I want to do my C-section”, Claire told them, looking exhausted. “There’s a hotel next door. Get some sleep Jamie, but make sure you and Jenny are here tomorrow.”

Jenny was insistent: “Alright. Jamie can go get some rest so he’s fresh for tomorrow, but I’m staying so there’s someone with ye every moment. And dinna argue with me Claire. I know ye’re not the meek and obedient type but I’m even more cussed than ye.”

Jamie smiled: “Well, no-one’s gonna argue with that Jenny.” He stepped back before she hit him.

Jenny settled into a comfortable chair next to Claire while Jamie and Geillis left them alone, Jamie making sure Jenny had his mobile number in case he was needed.

When they were out of earshot, Jamie asked: “Geillis, Claire will make it won’t she?”. He was a large, well-built man but at that moment he resembled a frightened rabbit.

“Ye got her here before anything serious could happen and she’ll be monitored all night. Go get some rest and be back here by 8am. She’ll need ye here to give her strength”, Geillis told him.

Jamie booked into the hotel next to the hospital and showered. In the rush to get to the hospital, he had only grabbed a few pieces of fresh clothing, so he lay between the sheets naked. Every part of his body was tired, but he felt twitchy and tossed and turned for hours. He eventually managed a few hours’ sleep and rose early the next morning to return to the hospital. Today he was praying he would meet his child and his wife would survive the latest trauma to her body.

He arrived at Claire’s bedside at 6am. Jenny and Claire were both looking exhausted and nervous. Jamie reached over Claire and kissed her: “Today’s the day Sassenach” he said trying to sound optimistic.

Jamie hovered over Jenny: “I booked the hotel for tonight as well. Ye can go and grab a few hour’s sleep Jen. Ye look so tired. Thank ye for staying with Claire but I can take over now.”

Jenny agreed to go to the hotel for an hour or two while Jamie sat with Claire. She was tired and she thought they’d need some time alone before Geillis arrived. She also wanted a shower and breakfast!

Jamie sat beside Claire’s bed and held her hand: “How do ye feel Claire? Did ye get any sleep at all?”

“A bit. I’m nervous but I’ll be glad when it’s done, and we have a child.” She paused for thought: “No, to be honest I’m terrified but I trust Geillis and I’m glad you’re here” she smiled as she squeezed his hand. “I’d love a shower, but they’ve told me I’m not allowed. At least I don’t have to worry about washing my hair.” Jamie never failed to be amazed at Claire's ability to see a positive in a sea of negatives. It was one of the many qualities he loved in his Sassenach.

Geillis arrived with a group of nurses who were to wash and prep Claire for her C-section. She took Jamie outside the room and explained the procedure and how he could participate and support Claire. He listened intently and followed Geillis and Claire as she was wheeled towards the operating theatre.

Jamie had a strange experience as he watched Claire being wheeled into theatre. It was as if he was floating above her, looking down like a guardian angel. He felt the presence of his own mother and somehow knew that she was with him to see the birth of his first child. It was strangely calming.

Jamie watched on in awe as Geillis did her work. He’d always regarded her as a bit frivolous and a party girl, but her efficiency, delicate touch and supportive banter was impressive. She led the team as they worked together to deliver the baby. As he sat by Claire gently touching and supporting her, he was able to see the first signs of the baby. First, the head then the shoulders, and then a quiet but healthy cry and the big reveal – a little girl. They had chosen to keep the child’s gender under wraps.

Claire grabbed his hand: “I heard it! I heard our baby! Does it look alright Jamie?”

“Aye, ten fingers and ten toes. She looks perfect Claire. Perfect” said Jamie tearfully.

“It's a girl? What else can you see Jamie?” she asked.

“The cord’s just been cut and they’re cleaning her up a wee bit. Ye’ll meet her any minute Claire” he told her excitedly.

As Geillis worked on Claire, Jamie was handed the little girl, wrapped in a fresh towel, and proudly held her where Claire could see and touch her: “Oh Jamie, I was so frightened she might be affected by everything that’s happened, but she looks beautiful. There are even some tufts of red hair. She’s definitely a Fraser!”

“Aye, she looks like my mother already. Ma would be so happy to see her”, Jamie said quietly.

“You must show her to Jenny. I’d put money on her being close by. She wouldn’t miss the birth of her niece.”

As Geillis continued to work on Claire, Jamie peeped outside and found Jenny pacing the anteroom: “A wee girl” he said, and she turned on a sixpence to rush over and see her.

“Oh Jamie, she is so beautiful. Claire must be incredibly relieved”, Jenny gushed.

“Aye, so am I. Geillis was amazing. Now we have to find out what faces Claire. We’ve been so focussed on this little one that Claire’s next round of treatment has taken a back seat. Christ, she needs a rest. Her body has taken a pounding”, Jamie said. "I never knew what bravery was until I saw it in my wife."


	4. Keep your hair on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone should have a clinical breast exam every one to three years starting at age 20 and every year starting at age 40. We should never be too busy to take care of ourselves and our friends. Detect breast cancer early and you too can beat the odds. You’d be an idiot not to do it. And you’ll keep your hair on. (A common expression in the part of England I was born in - only we dropped the h. I understand that the expression used in North America is "keep your shirt on".)
> 
> The last chapter in this story, originally requested by @gamsbo for Breast Cancer Awareness Month. Now, go and get your breast exam!

Before she was born, Jamie and Claire had debated several possible girl names: Ellen and Julia. Both of them went out of the window when Geillis casually mentioned Faith as a possibility. “Faith. Yes, most of this pregnancy has run on faith - in doctors, family and friends. It’s perfect, I think”, Claire agreed.

Jamie thought about the name for less than a minute: “Aye, I think the name’s chosen us rather than us choosing it. When we tell her all Claire went through to bring her into the world, she’ll understand why we chose it.”

Claire had been aware that she wouldn’t be able to breastfeed Faith. Knowing that intellectually and feeling the emotions at seeing other newborn babies being fed by their mothers were two different things. She had to admit that she felt cheated: “But I mustn’t complain. Without Geillis and Denzell, I might not be here, and Faith may never have been born.”

Not everyone was dismayed that Faith was to be bottle fed. Jenny and her two daughters, Maggie and Kitty, were always keen to help when they visited, and Jamie enjoyed the closeness he felt with his daughter when he fed her. Claire was often too weak to participate, but she felt the love being shown to her daughter.

There were several reasons Claire couldn’t breastfeed. Many chemotherapy drugs appear in high levels in breast milk and could potentially harm Faith. Claire was also to undergo a series of tests to see if the cancer had spread elsewhere – tests she couldn’t have safely whilst pregnant. If she required surgery for breast cancer, she couldn’t breastfeed as it would increase the blood flow to her breasts. This in turn would increase the risk of infection and the possibility of breast milk collecting in the biopsy or surgery areas.

While others took responsibility for feeding and caring for Faith, Claire underwent extensive tests to determine whether the cancer had spread. She was propped up in a hospital bed watching Jamie bottle feed Faith when Geillis and Denzell entered the room wielding folders: “We’ve come to give you the results of the tests you’ve had Claire. We just had a clinical team meeting and I think Geillis should be the one to break the news”, Denzell explained. Jamie held on to Faith and felt a cold sweat break out over his body.

All eyes were on Geillis: “I am _incredibly _happy to tell ye that the cancer hasn’t spread elsewhere in the body. Denzell would like to perform a lumpectomy as soon as possible to remove what remains of the tumour in yer breast and ye will need more rounds of chemotherapy and radiation therapy, but if all goes well there’s a chance ye can get pregnant again _and _breastfeed that child. I’d call that a win”, Geillis beamed.

There were a few seconds of silence before Claire squealed with delight: “Christ, that’s almost too good to be true.” She reached out and touched Jamie’s arm and Faith’s tiny foot. “I might even get some bloody hair back too!”

“Well, eventually anyway”, Denzell smiled.

Jamie handed Faith over to Geillis, sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Claire: “I will never take anything for granted ever again Sassenach.” He stood and shook Denzell’s hand and hugged Geillis, thanking them profusely for what they had done for his little family. Then he rang Jenny and Ian. Claire heard them cheer over the phone.

After the lumpectomy, Claire completed her treatment. In the space of a year she completed 16 rounds of chemotherapy, had a C-section and a lumpectomy, and went through 18 radiation treatments. She had faced mental and physical challenges which had taken her to the edge during that year. Yet she told everyone that she felt privileged to have been treated by a team of professionals, had met other wonderful people who had endured cancer treatment and been inspired by the incredibly strong people who had shown her that the fight to beat cancer could be successful.

When asked to give a speech at a breast cancer fundraiser, she told the audience:

_I learned a lot about myself. I learned how lucky I am to be married to a man who not only discovered my lump but supported me throughout my battle. A man who held me over the toilet when I was sick, wiped me with cooling damp towels in the middle of the night and showed me more love than I thought was possible._

_I felt the love of family and friends who supported us in so many ways. I marvelled at the care given to me, Jamie and Faith by people we had never met before but who have become firm friends._

_I look at our beautiful daughter and know that all this was worthwhile. I am nervous about what the future holds, but I am also optimistic. I now know that every day that we wake up is a good day. A gift. That we need to live for the present, and not dwell too much on the past or the future. I hope that one day I might have another child without all these obstacles and be able to breast feed that child, but I don’t stress about it because I am well aware that others didn’t win their fight and I am one of the lucky ones who did._

_I intend to go on and be an ambassador for breast checks in all women, young and old. If Jamie hadn’t found that lump when he did, and Geillis hadn’t pushed me to have all the tests, I may not be standing here talking to you today in the company of my child. I am blessed. _

_We all have a responsibility to spread the message: **Everyone should have a clinical breast exam every one to three years starting at age 20 and every year starting at age 40. We should never be too busy to take care of ourselves and our friends. Detect breast cancer early and you too can beat the odds. You’d be an idiot not to do it. And you’ll keep your hair on.**_


End file.
